MUGLER
MUGLER, formerly known as Thierry Mugler, is a fashion house created by Thierry Mugler in 1975. When Nicola Formichetti became the creative director, the brand became simply known as Mugler with a new logo. Mugler's creations are mainly seen in the music videos for "Paparazzi," "Telephone," and "Born This Way. He was also the main inspiration for the origami dress, which was been used for The Monster Ball Tour . Creative director In 2010, Lady Gaga wrote a piece on what she thinks of her personal stylist, Nicola Formichetti’s, new position as creative director of MUGLER. {C} Spring/Summer 1991 RTW collection Thierry Mugler Spring 1991 RTW Metal Armor Bodysuit.png David LaChapelle 05.jpg|(David LaChapelle) Paparazzi Shot.png|"Paparazzi" thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Fall/Winter 1995 RTW collection Thierry_Mugler_Fall_1995_Hat.png Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" 8-gaga-bazaar-thierry-mugler.jpg Lady-gaga-0511-5-de.jpg|Terry Richardson thierry-mugler-fall-1995-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Paparazzilimoscene.jpg|"Paparazzi" Spring/Summer 1997 haute couture collection thierry-mugler-spring-2005-corset-profile.jpg SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography Spring/Summer 1998 haute couture collection Unbenannt-1-142417_XL.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Corset.jpg 3_4342.jpg|"Paparazzi" lady_gaga-paparazzi-03.jpg Spring/Summer 2008 RTW collection This peice from this collection was inspiration for the Origami Dress. thierry-mugler-spring-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Thierry Mugler's original piece 1237554262981_gaga7.jpg|White draft_lens7122832module58636762photo_1253602747lady_gaga_black_prom_dress.jpg|Gold and black Gaga green origami dress.jpg|Green (Monster Ball 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 menswear "Anatomy of Change" collection The men's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show took place on January 19, 2011. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she remixed and previewed a track from Born This Way called "Scheiße". The promotional model and star of the fashion film by Mariano Vivanco that was used as a backdrop was Rick "Zombie Boy" Genest, who later appeared in the music video for "Born This Way". Music *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg GaGa I.D.Magazine.jpg|''i-D'' Billboard 2011.jpg|''Billboard'' Mariano-Vivanco-5.jpg Mariano-Vivanco-6.jpg Mariano-Vivanco-7.jpg Fall/Winter 2011 RTW "Anatomy of Change" collection The women's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show that took place on March 2, 2011. Lady Gaga made her runway model debut at this show. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she previewed a track from Born This Way called "Government Hooker". Music Lady Gaga asked DJ White Shadow to make the megamix for the show. Nicola wanted to include "Born This Way", as the meaning of the song was perfect for the show. Gaga was a bit reluctant as the song was already "mainstream". *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Born This Way" (Album + DJ White Shadow Remix) 00010m.jpg Lady-gaga-0511-7-de.jpg|Terry Richardson mugler2011aw02.jpg Backstage at the 2011 Grammys.png|Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png|Inez and Vinoodh 00400m.jpg 227901 209693679063056 182871541745270 609597 7402869 n.jpg|''V'' 00110m.jpg 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|(Mar 28, 2011) 00140m.jpg Walking.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 00180m.jpg Gaga-mexico-1.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 00250m.jpg Christopher Anderson 003.png|Christopher Anderson 00270m.jpg 3-2-11.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) Mugler-march-2.gif 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 11-05-12 Arriving at Annabel Club.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 003 Judas (2).jpg|GMA Concert (May 27, 2011) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 009.png|Inez and Vinoodh Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png =2012 resort collection July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 25, [2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW collection right|200px|border {C}In Fall 2011, Inez and Vinoodh shot a video of Lady Gaga for the Mugler Spring and Summer 2012 Womenswear collection. The video premiered at the Mugler fashion show in Paris on September 28, 2011. In the video, titled "Director's Cut MUGLER S/S 12 Runway feat. Lady GaGa", Gaga appears emphasizing "Don't fuck with a Mugler Woman". Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg 111016_gaga_getty_465.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011)[A] Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_top.png Thierry_Mugler_Spring_Summer_2012_RTW_collection_sequined_pants.png India_Interview.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Thierry_Mugler_Spring_2012_RTW_Jacket.png 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) *A ^aCustom made by Mugler, based off of the Spring/Summer 2012 collection. (In Transit) David LaChapelle 04.jpg|Nude Bustier (Under bubbles) Playing with Semi Precious Weapons.png|Underwear Out in Paris.png|Jacket Out in London.png|Jacket GaGa-BootsMar02.jpg|Alien shoes BornThisWay.png|Molded leather bodice 001NK.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes GaGa-Hair.jpg|Molded leather bodice & alien shoes 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png|Molded leather bodice Jay Leno 2011 09.png|Alien sunglasses in collaboration with Nasir Mazhar Billboard 2011.jpg|Jacket 003.jpg|Underwear & alien shoes (Denim Jacket by Alex Noble) 005.jpg GMA February 17, 2011 001.png|Outfit with Atsuko Kudo Arriving at GMA February 17, 2011 004.png|Hat with Nasir Mazhar images.jpeg|Outfit (Grammy Awards) Gaga-GayleKing2.jpg|Dress MUGLER 05.jpg GaGa Nicola MuglerAfterparty.jpg|Outfit mugler-march-2.gif|Shoes and catsuit. Jay Leno 2011 05.png|Shoes "Paparazzi" Paparazzi8 2.jpg|Bra Paparazzi 007.jpg Paparazzi 008.jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 2).jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 3).jpg "Telephone" TelephoneFashion7 2.png "Born This Way" Born This Way Music Video 001.png|Technical Chiffons Born This Way Music Video 007.png Born This Way Music Video 012.png|Tuxedo Suits Born This Way Music Video 006.png|Knife Shoes BTW Shoes.jpg daggerheels.jpg Related articles *Nicola Formichetti External links *Official website References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Beyonce wear outfits by Thierry Mugler for the Telephone music video Category:Designers Category:Haus Members Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows